


A Touch of Treason with Your Tea

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), Gen, Mentioned Thorin's Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Feanor is not used to being the sensible one.





	A Touch of Treason with Your Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedipati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/gifts).



> I don't own the franchise.
> 
> This was for the prompts I opened up on Tumblr. Letslipthehounds requested Feanor, Bilbo, and being the designated sane one.
> 
> Naturally, I decided that Feanor would be the sane one in this scenario.

“I’m not home!”

Feanor looked somewhat doubtfully at the recently installed neat little hobbit door this had just been declared from behind. 

It was possible, he supposed, that the sole remaining resident hobbit of Aman had managed to devise some means magical or mechanical that would say that phrase when a knock came while he was out.

It was just that after his previous conversations with the hobbit, he found it rather less likely than the alternative.

“Should I return later, Master Baggins?” he called.

There was a slight pause followed by hurried footsteps. The door jerked open an inch to show a harried looking Bilbo. “Oh, it’s you,” he said, looking rather out of breath. “I suppose - “ He glanced behind him. “I suppose you can come in.”

“A warm welcome indeed,” Feanor said dryly. “If I am unwelcome - “ It was an unhappy thought. There were many he was unwelcome with these days, but Bilbo had so far seemed not at all to be one of them.

“No, no,” Bilbo said hurriedly. “Everything’s just a bit of a mess at the moment, I’m afraid, but do come in. The kitchen ought to be fine.” The last sentence was said oddly loudly. Feanor was unexpectedly reminded of his sons’ attempts to ‘subtly’ signal each other when they were in trouble when they were far younger than they all were now.

Curiosity enflamed now, Feanor stooped under the door and stood up carefully inside. The ceilings were just tall enough for him.

Bilbo ushered him on quickly to the kitchen. Feanor wasn’t sure what he was so concerned about; there truly wasn’t much mess at all, save perhaps a bit of mud on a box by the door and a scrap of cloth behind it - 

Bilbo all but pushed him forward and they arrived in the kitchen.

“Tea,” Bilbo muttered. “Tea will be just the thing, yes, I’ll get you some presently, take a seat, take a seat … “

Still somewhat bemused, Feanor did so. He spotted a stack of papers almost hidden by the tablecloth as he did. “What are these? They seem to have fallen - “ He picked them up and brushed them off.

Bilbo abandoned the tea immediately. “Oh, don’t - !”

Feanor frowned down at them. “These are Mahal’s Halls. Where it’s rumored he keeps his dead.”

“Ye-es,” Bilbo said. “Interesting scholarly questions wrapped up in that. I’ve just been studying them a bit.”

Feanor traced the directional arrows, question marks, and curious notations in the margins like _weak point?_ and _will need stepladder to reach._

“You’re planning to break in,” he realized. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Feanor abruptly realized he was advising caution in defying the Valar. Somewhere, Manwe was laughing.

Bilbo’s eyes darted shiftily to his closed living room door before jumping back to Feanor.

“You’ve already broken in,” Feanor realized. If he listened very closely, he thought he could almost hear small rustlings of very quiet movement.

“The youngest ones never got a proper chance!” Bilbo burst out. “And the rest of them had so much trouble in their lives, and Gimli proves the land here won’t do them any harm, and alright, after the others decided to go on, I did start getting a bit lonely - Not that I don’t enjoy your company and Master Elrond’s, of course,” he added hastily. “But one does want to talk to someone else mortal in this land where nearly everyone isn’t, and so I thought I would at least ask if they wanted to come out. And don’t you think Gimli would like some other dwarves about the place, his father particularly?”

“You got your whole questing party out?” Feanor asked, somewhat impressed. He had heard the story from both Bilbo and Mithrandir before; that was quite a large force to sneak out.

“Not all of them,” Bilbo said. “ … Yet.”

“You’re planning to go back.”

“That was the plan,” Bilbo sighed. “But I suppose you’ll stop me now.”

As the objective party in the situation, that was probably supposed to be his role, yes. And certainly he didn’t want to do anything that might get his family in trouble once more.

Feanor folded the plans deliberately and slipped them back under the tablecloth. “Stop what?” he asked mildly. “A dear friend from making tea?”

Bilbo sprang forward and hugged him impulsively. “It’s much appreciated,” he said somewhat thickly. “Not that there’s any reason you should stop me, of course. It’s just tea.”

“Just tea,” Feanor agreed. “And maybe some cake,” he added hopefully. Hobbit cooking was not to be missed.

And later … Well, if Bilbo managed to get it all sorted properly, and Feanor had no doubt he would, then Feanor thought he might very much like to meet Bilbo’s dwarves.


End file.
